Not Who You Used To Be
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Yuna has saved Spira twice and helped other people and unsents now she wants Tidus back, but when he dosen't he doesn't come back, so the fayth sent seymour instead! now she has to find out y he was sent back. rated 4 suicide, YxS RxG PxB Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Your not who i remember.

Yuna felt depressed. She had helped Spira twice now, helped other people and unsents, why couldn't she just get the one thing that she wanted?

She silently cried to herself.

Rikku came bouncing up the cabin stairs singing a song all to familiar. "Hey Yunie. Buddy's picked up something really wierd." Yuna looked at her cousin with tearfull eyes. "Ohh. I know you miss him..."

Cid looked at them from the bed he used. "Ohh come on! You're still young! You should be playin' the field!" Rikku slapped him painfully. "Oww!"

"Can't you see she's upset? Remember what you where like when mom died? Hey wait! Playin' the field? This is coming from someone who didn't want us to go sphere hunting cause we're not married!" Rikku shouted.

Cid stood up. Rubbing his cheek from where Rikku had slapped him. "First of all with your mother it was entirely differen't! Second if she played the field then she could find the right guy!"

"He was the right guy! They were gonna get married and have kids!" While the argument was going on Yuna had whiped her tears and gone up to the bridge.

While the lift was moving she pulled out her hand mirror to make sure she looked presentable. After fixing her make up and ruffled hair she walked into the bridge, trying to look like she was perfectly fine. But everyone knew she wasn't.

"Rikku said you found something?" She asked Buddy.

"Yeah. I found someone hovering 'round Macalania." He told her causing everyones eyes to go toward the screen.

Yuna looked closely he did look sort of like...! "Can you zoom in on him?" Buddy did what she asked. "Get me a close up." Buddy zoomed in as much as they needed to be. Everyone gasped when they saw who the unconcious man was.

"Gullwings! Move out!" Brother shouted heading for Macalania at full speed.

Rikku and Cid ran into the bridge. "What's going on?" Rikku asked them all. "Brother! Slow the airship down!"

"Sorry sister! But this is a very big emergency!" He called back to her.

Rikku sat down. "Well it can't be that much of an emergency."

Buddy looked at her. "Let's just say that an old rival is back."

Rikku looked confused. "Whats Leblanc up to now?" The airship suddenly came to a halt causing everyone to lose their footing. Everyone ran off the airship, well apart from Cid who complained that it was to cold for his liking.

"Not Leblanc! A blue haied freak!" Paine shouted running up to Oaka's travel agency.

Once there the group saw Seymour lying there unconcious.

Yuna knelt down next to him and took his pulse. "He's still alive." She looked at Brother. "Someone will need to carry him onto the Celsius."

By now Brother had guesed. "No way! I am not having that monster on my airship!" He complained.

"Oh come on Brother he needs to go somewhere before he wakes up." Rikku said.

"Why didn't you say so?" He started to push him off the icy cliff edge. Rikku hit him the head. "Fine!" He grabbed Seymours hands and dragged over sharp rocks all the way back to the airship.

They dumped him in the engin room making sure that someone was there to tell them if he woke up. They decided to take it in turns unfortunatly Yuna was the one down there when he woke up.

She was busy writing in her diary when he started to move then open his eyes. "Guys I think he's waking up." She informed them through her ear piece. She was scared when there was no answer. Then rememberd that she hadn't gotton new batterys to make it work.

She watched as the man of horrors started to open his eyes more. She was scared,excited, and kinda' happy at the same time. If he did kill her then she could be with Tidus again. She shook her thoughts from her head when he started to sit up.

He started to look at his suroundings. She pretended to be asleep when he looked around, she wanted to see what his reaction would be.

She felt his fingers outline her eyes,nose, and lips. He leant forward and whispered in her ear. "No need to pretend to be asleep." How did he know? She chose to open her eyes. "My guess is that you are confused as to why I am back?"

Yuna nodded her energy being drained from emotion. Before he could speak Paine and Rikku came through the door. "Move away from her buster!" Rikku shouted at him.

Paine also shouted at him. "Or get hurt."

Seymour sighed he had a LOT of explaining to do.

Soooo what do u think plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Your not who i thought you were.

The three girls and Seymour walked to the cabin. They had decided that they would talk to Seymour first so that Cid or the other boys wouldn't interupt. Rikku walked through the cabin door first to make sure that no one was in there. Luckily no one was in there.

Seymour let Yuna drag him up the metal stairs with Paine glaring holes into his back as to make sure he didn't do anything to them, mostly Yuna.

Paine pushed him down on a bed so that he was sitting and the three girls sat on the other bed opposit. The room was in silence. At last Yuna spoke. "Are you an unsent?" She asked him crossing her legs.

"No." He simply replyed.

Rikku looked at him. Something was definatly different about him. "Who sent you back?"

"The fayth." The girls gasped, except Yuna who seemed like she was expecting that for his answer.

"Why are you back?" Paine asked still glaring at him causing him to flinch which some how made her pleased.

"I can not say yet... I promised that I wouldn't." He told them.

Rikku's clicked her fingers. "I know whats different about you!" She shouted causing him to look at her. "The evil you always had in your eyes! It's gone! Like your... Nice."

Seymour laughed, it wasn't one of his evil, horrid, or death awaits you laugh but an acctual laugh, it was his laugh when he wasn't being controlled. "Before I couldn't tell you why I felt a need to become Sin. My mother told you that I wanted more power, but that was partly the reason."

"What was it then?" Yuna questiond him.

Seymour sighed. "After my mother became the final aeon Yunalesca expected me to kill Sin. I was angery because the one person who had shown kindness to me had basicly been murdered. I said that I wouldn't kill Sin so she put a spell on me. A spell to make me want Sin, to want power. It started small, but as I got older my loathing deepend... You could say that she cursed me. I spent most of my time after that trying to find someone who could show me her kindness, then I saw you... Yuna." By now he was holding back tears. "My want stopped when you and your gaurdians toppled Sin."

Yuna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "So... You're you again? Not wanting to take over Spira?" He shook his head.

"Well thats good! Now I'll go tell the others." Rikku said running back out Paine following her leaving Seymour and Yuna on their own.

Seymour was the first to speak. "You've changed alot from when I first saw you. But you look sader some how."

"It's what two years do to 'ya." She replyed no emotion evident in her voice.

"Lord Braska, Auron, Jecht and your mother send their love." He told her.

When she head him say that her face perked up. "Any one else?" She asked hoping that maybe Tidus still loved her.

"I'm afraid not. They told me how upset you were about Tidus." He said sadly.

Yuna knew she had to ask this question, she couldn't rest until she heard the answer. "Is he still alive?" She choked tears of half knowing that she wouldn't ever see him again.

"No Yuna. You sent the fayth, and Yevon. Their ability to dream is gone." He watched as she curled up on the bed and cried. He wanted to make her feel better in some way. "You hoped he would come back to you. Didn't you?"

She sadly nodded. "I loved him so much." She jumped when Seymour put his large hand on her back. She looked up at him questionly as he sat down by her an put her head on his lap.

Not knowing what to do or say he stroked her face gently and sang the hymm of fayth, silently hoping that he could make a differnce to her life now.

Hours went by and they sat like that. Yuna had eventually falen asleep, Seymour aswell. Rikku bounced in the cabin and upstairs. She smiled wen she saw the two of them snuggled up together. Seymour had his back againsted the beds head board and his hand on Yuna's face. Yuna was curled up like a little kitten with her head on his lap.

Being Rikku she wanted to tease about this. So she walked over to her bed and pulled out a sphere camara. She laughed as she filmed it. Afew minuites later Yuna started to wake up, so Rikku quickly put the camara away. "Rikku. Did you explain to everyone about Seymour?" She asked her.

"Yup! Buddy and Shinra took it well but Brother and pops are being anoying." Yuna sighed. "Sooooo. What did you guys get up to?"

Yuna shot up from Seymours lap causing him to stir as the light weight was removed. "Nothing! Why do you alaways tease me?"

"Well maybe now that Seymours here I can tease him instestead?"

Seymour opend his eyes and looked at the blonde. "You do and war begins." He threatend.

"Huh? You pull pranks?" Rikku shouted at him. "I didn't know you did!"

Seymour laughed. "I had to do something in my spare time."

"Let the war begin!"

soooo what dya all think? r&r people!


	3. Chapter 3

Your not who i belived you were

Seymour had been proved to be honest but the gullwings had a problem. The way he looked. Everyone could recognise him, so Shinra had made him a garment grid to give him a different look, outfit and voice. Yuna had explained to him about garment grids, after a whole hour of explaining he still didn't get the idea, the only way to explain to him was to show him.

He gasped when the bright colours lit the room up and changed her into songstress. But Yuna being in the outfit made her sad, she had helped Lenne an Shuyin but what about herself? The only words that ran through her mind day and night were Tidus.

"Now do you understand?" She asked him some how sounding rude, but sounding rude cause of her wanting for Tidus. Realising how she must have sounded, she was about to apolagise but Shinra came running up the stairs. She helped him up when he tripped over his feet.

"Ok. Have you explained to him about the garment grid?" Shinra asked her. She nodded. Shinra ran up to Seymour and strapped the machina to his leg, not being able to reach his waist. "Press this button and it will start off by making you look different." Seymour pressed the bright orange button, his long blue hair was replaced by fairly short brown hair, his wierd blue eyes stayed the same but the vaines on his face left him, his large hands and long claws were now normal size.

Not even the inventor could belive how different he looked. After overcoming shock he pressed another button which changed him into the newest grid yet, the magical mage. "I haven't seen this grid before." Yuna said.

"Well since he knows white and black magic I chose that he should use it... and I needed to test it on something." Shinra told them. After he had told Seymour how to use it they intodused him to the rest of the ship and crew members.

Rikku bounced on her toes. "Well, now we've got you a new look you're gonna need a new name!" Seymour glared at her knowing that she would try to embaress him in some way.

"Maybe Seymour would like to choose a name that he likes?" Paine suggested knowing Rikku's bad sence of humor.

Seymour looked at the warrior. "Thank you." He thanked her and thought about the names that he liked. "Jao. I like Jao." He told them.

"Why Jao?" Yuna asked him.

"Jao was my brothers name. He died on the way to Baaj." He told her sitting down on the steps.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a brother?" Rikku said.

Seymour smiled. "Score one to me." He told her. Rikku realised that he had triked her. "I start off small then at a time you do not expect I strike."

"Then it's a draw." She told him pulling a sphere out of her pocket. "I filmed you and Yunie when you were asleep. You looked soooo cute together!" She passed it to Shinra who put it on screen.

Yuna and Seymours faces turned bright red when they saw the position they were in. Of course Brother and Cid had to walk in and watch at that moment. "Yuna!" Cid shouted at her angrily. "When I said playin' the field that's not what I ment!" Yuna started to get tears in her eyes, she had been through so much she couldn't cope with this aswell.

"Yuna is mine! How dare you put your filthy hands on her." Brother also shouted.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "I don't belong to anyone! At least not anymore! And we didn't do anything!" She screamed at them all running out of the bridge tears now streaming down her face.

She heard footsteps running after her, but she ran faster. She ran until she couldn't even walk. Before passing out she could see Seymour/Jao picking her up and taking her into the cabin.

ssooooooooo what did ya'll think? RR! make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Angleofdarknessfire! thanks for ur review!

Tilas: I'm real sorry if I copied some of your ideas but i've never actually read any of your storys! i no what its like to have someone else have your ideas cause i had a great idea an someone beat me to it! sorry but thanks 4 ur reviews!

Not who I want

Yuna couldn't open her eyes but she felt someone laying her down on a soft bed. She could also hear everyone talking around her, which was only Seymour and Rikku. "Will she be ok?" She heard Rikku ask.

"It's hard to tell." Seymours voice said. "This is usally caused by emotion, it can lead to something darastic." She could hear pacing and it made her nervous.

"I really shouldn't have taken that sphere." Yuna tried her hardest to open her eyes, speak, or move. But she couldn't. "Wait a minuite buster. Your saying that she can understand everything right now? How do you know about medical stuff anyway?"

"I had to learn them when becoming the leader of Guado salam." Seymour told her. Yuna could hear someone on the bottom floor.

"Rikku!" Cids voice shouted. "We wanna talk to ya' up on the bridge!" She head Rikku run down the stairs.

Seymour put a hand on her head to see if she was burning up. Luckily she wasn't, it was strange though, when he withdrew his hand she missed the comfort he gave her.

She tryed to do something, anything, but she couldn't. "It's best that you rest." He whispered in her ear knowing what she was trying to do. He sat on the end of her bed. Yuna could feel his eyes on her. She began to feel uneasy, he might not be who she thought he was.

Her thoughts went back to Tidus. She wanted him not Seymour, why would the Fayth punish her like this? After everything she had done for them? Maybe Seymour was lying? Maybe he wanted to become Sin but when he got to Spira he found out that Sin was gone? Her thoughts drove her mad, aswell as her wishes for Tidus. The only thing she said in her head was please bring him back to me. She kept those thoughts in her head for hours and was the only thing she said when she was awake.

Everyone was getting worried now. Yuna had woken up 6 hours ago and all she said was Tidus I want Tidus. "Yunie. You've gotta eat something." Rikku said waving some food in front of her. Yuna just turned her head away.

Now Paine was worried. "Yuna you can't stop eating." She told her. "Tidus wouldn't want you to do that." When Yuna heard his name being mentioned she ran out the room crying.

Yuna ran into the cabin where Seymour was. Barkeep wasn't in the kitchen so she grabbed a knife and pushed it through her stomach. She screamed in agony and heard Seymour run down the stairs. "Yuna!" She heard him shout. She felt the knife being pulled out of her. "Why did you do this?" He asked her. The only thing he got from her was I want Tidus.

Seymour put her in a cabin bed and pulled out some bandages. After he had wrapped them round her he ran to tell the others. As soon as he did they all ran in to see the damage. "Why didn't you just use a cure spell?" Rikku asked him.

"She has damaged other parts of her aswell. If I had cured her then she could have more problems."

Paine stepped forward. "I'll call Lulu and Wakka. Maybe she just needs a small vacation."

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Wait a minuite I have read all ur ffx-2 storys tilas! My favourite 1 is gaurdian 2 return of sin! u have 2 update it plz! oops i just wrote a review on my story... oh well who cares as long as u update ur fic!

Not to tell tem

When Yuna had woken up they were on Besaid. She had also notised that she was in a bed with Lulu and Wakka looking sad. "Well looks like you've finally woken up." Lulu said realising that she was awake. Wakka looked up as well but he was angery an stormed out. "Wakka's angery that you let yourself get in this state."

Yuna sighed and looked away. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" Lulu asked her. Yuna didn't reply. "I'll make you something to eat."

"He's not coming back is he?" Yuna blurted out.

Lulu sighed. She could tell now that Yuna had kept her sadness locked up inside for so long that now they had all come out at once. She knew that they had to talk about this. "Yuna... I think you knew that already."

Yuna now knew that Tidus would never come back. She was so upset that she started calwing her arm's leaving horrific trails of blood! "Yuna!" Lulu shouted trying to pry Yuna's hands away from her arm. But Yuna just struggled causing herself more damage. Lulu ran out of the hut and up to her husband. "Wakka!" She called. Wakka turned around. "Yuna's..." She stopped to catch her breath. By then though Wakka had guessed something was wrong and ran back.

He saw Yuna basicly skinning her arms. "Yuna! Stop!" He shouted having the strength to pull her hand away from her arm. Lulu wrapped some bandages around her arms. But Yuna struggled like she was trying to fight someone off. After a while of being held still she fell asleep.

"What's happening to ya' Yuna?" Wakka asked himself.

The next day Yuna was walking around the village with Lulu. "Jao's nice." Lulu said trying to start a conversation.

Yuna looked up. "Yeah he is."

Lulu took this as a mini sucsess. "How did you meet him?" But Yuna just ignored that question.

After a few weeks of being in Besaid Yuna felt much better. At last the airship came to pick her up. "Yunie!" Rikku shouted wrapping her arms around Yuna. "How did your vacation go? Where did you get those new scars?"

Yuna laughed and hugged Rikku trying to ignore her questions. "It went fine. Where's Seymour?"

Paine stepped forward. "He's sulking in the engine room."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he fell down the stairs and I got it on sphere." Rikku laughed. "It was sooo funny he had his leg over his head his other leg over his shoulder and his arms tangled up under 'em!"

"I'd beter go see him."

Kay i no it was short but i really wanna get on with the next chapter! R&R make me happy people!


	6. Chapter 6

IM OUTTA IDEAS!


End file.
